


The Servant Meets The Tickle Monster

by Queen_Of_The_French_Fries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: I wrote this when my WiFi was down, Nagito gets cuddled and tickled, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place between UDG and SDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_French_Fries/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_French_Fries
Summary: After parting ways with Monaca, Nagito ends up making a new friend





	The Servant Meets The Tickle Monster

For the first time in awhile, Nagito Komaeda was alone. 

 

He had recently parted ways with Monaca Towa, as he felt the time he had to train her to become the next Ultimate Despair was up. She would be on her own now as Nagito moved on to other things. He was almost saddened to leave the girl, though she appeared to be more relieved than anything.

 

Currently, Nagito was looking for a place to sleep for the night. After several instances of a building collapsing before he could get through the door, and one instance of being chased off by a rabid dog, Nagito was able to find an abandoned building that almost seemed to be calling to him with how its front door was left barely clinging onto its hinges. Nagito would’ve gleefully ran inside if it wasn’t for the fact that he was pretty much exhausted at this point.

 

Upon stepping inside, Nagito began to have doubts about his choice of shelter. Blood and claw marks were all over the walls, and he’d find at least three corpses in each hallway. Normally,this wouldn’t shock him. But the claw marks left him a little concerned, as they were too big to belong to any Monokuma units. 

 

Finding a room where the door hadn’t been completely busted off, Nagito went in and shut the door. He sighed. He didn’t care if whatever caused the bloodshed outside was still in the building and would kill him. Nobody would really care if trash like him died, in fact. If anything, he was more upset that the room he had chosen to sleep in wasn’t really a bedroom, meaning there weren’t any blankets or anything if he got cold. He doubted… whatever this place was had rooms like that anyways, and if they did there wasn’t a guarantee they would be comfortable. With one last shrug, Nagito curled up in the corner of the room and went to sleep.

 

It was around an hour later when Nagito was awoken. Everything was quiet until Nagito was woken up to the sound of something… slithering? Nagito sighed upon seeing the shadow of something stop outside the door.

 

“Ahaha… I guess this is it, huh?” Nagito asked himself. He always thought his diseases or bad luck would do him in. Not some unknown beast that would rip him to shreds and then leave whatever remained to rot. Then again, maybe he could blame that on his bad luck. Not being one to resist death, Nagito got up and opened the door, coming face to face with… nothing. At least, that’s what he thought until he heard the sounds of excited gurgling.

 

Nagito looked down to see a large orange blob (no, seriously, that’s what it was) excitedly bouncing up and down. The way it looked up at him and its behavior reminded Nagito of the dog he had as a child. 

 

“Um… hello there.” Nagito said. Could this thing even understand him? Judging by how it seemed even more excited upon hearing him speak, probably. Nagito awkwardly chuckled at the creature.

 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so excited to see scum like me.” Nagito said. Before this, the happiest someone had been to see him was Chiaki when he returned from his suspension. Upon remembering his deceased classmate, Nagito looked away from the creature and tightly held his hair, as a psychotic grin almost forcefully made its way onto his face and tears fell down his cheeks.

 

Upon hearing Nagito’s self deprecating words and seeing the look of despair on his face, the orange gelatinous mass before him stopped bouncing for a moment before leaping up and colliding with Nagito’s chest. This immediately caused Nagito to snap back to reality.

 

“W-What the…?” Nagito asked as he stumbled back in surprise, which combined with the creature’s weight, caused him to fall on his back. A familiar and yet foreign feeling began coursing through Nagito as the creature excitedly cooed at him. He wasn’t able to pinpoint the feeling until the creature began to stretch, slowly enveloping his body with its orange slime, ecstatically gurgling while doing so.

 

Joy. He was feeling joy.

 

Nagito hadn’t been genuinely happy in so long, he had almost forgotten what it felt like. As he was almost completely enveloped, he began laughing. The creature was tickling him! This made Nagito realize he was more ticklish than he ever thought he was, and he began to squirm a bit, but not much, as he quite enjoyed this rather off form of being shown affection. The creature continued to tickle the white haired boy, happily gurgling along with his laughter, as it lovingly rubbed its face against his cheek. 

 

“P-Please! Stop! I d-don’t think I can take it any longer!” Nagito said amidst his laughter, tears starting to form in his eyes as he spoke. With one final gurgle, it released Nagito and shrunk down until it was around the size of his hand. Nagito laid on his back, breathing heavily as the creature slithered up to his face and began nuzzling his cheek once again, the excited gurgles now replaced with a noise more similar to purring. Now being completely exhausted, Nagito went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

The next morning, Nagito woke up to find a large oblate dome next to him. Nagito got up and smiled at it.

 

“Thanks. I needed that.” Nagito said before he began to make his way out. He was only a few steps away from the entrance when he felt something heavy on his back, causing him to fall again. If the peanut butter feeling didn’t alert him to who it was, it was the gurgling and cooing that did.

 

“Hahaha… I wish I could stay longer, but I really should get going. I have things to do.” Nagito said. The creature got off of him and Nagito walked out of the building. That was when he heard a plop and felt something land on his back. The creature had shrunk itself again and had slithered up to his shoulder. Nagito sighed, but couldn’t help but smile as the creature purred on his shoulder. 

 

“I guess it’d be kind of mean to leave you alone.” Nagito said. He wondered what would happen if he introduced his new friend to his former classmates. Only time will tell, I guess. Nagito stroked his new friend with one of his fingers.

 

For the first time in awhile, Nagito Komaeda was truly happy.


End file.
